


Psychemagik

by squidworks



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidworks/pseuds/squidworks
Summary: Love is mostly a son of a bitch as Solas has learned. It also happens in unlikely places. A series of shots about Lavellan and Solas.





	1. Do you feel anything now?

"So you are still awake."

It was night and Skyhold was quiet and Solas was indulging in it, finishing up some research when Lavellan entered. "It's hardly late, lethallin." Lavellan leaned against the doorframe. "Didn't feel like Wicked Grace tonight?"

"I am pretty sure I am banned from that."

"Nonsense! It was only Cassandra's entire wage for a month. I'm sure she got over it."

Solas arched a brow at him. "Mostly over it." Lavellan spoke, laying down on Solas' couch. Banter came easily between them but Solas also enjoyed the quieter moments. It was some time before Lavellan spoke again. "You know Solas, we do have rooms here." When Solas didn't responded to that, instead just flipping a page of Veils and the Things Behind Them. 

"You don't have to sleep on this couch."

Solas closed his book. "I prefer it. It's nearby in case inspirations strikes and I am close to my work." He got up, smoothing his shirt and looked at the elf sprawled on his couch. Lavellan hummed. "You could always stay in my bed." and got up and walked over to Solas, grin plastered on his face.

"Could I?" Solas folded his arms behind his back. "Wouldn't people talk?"

Lavellan waved his hand. "What doesn't make them talk? I am the consistent bachelor with too slick a tongue to them. Shameful." Too slick indeed. Solas's lips curl into a smile. "I'll ...keep it in mind."

"A fancy way of turning me down." The Inquisitor dramatically put his hands on his heart. "I am completely crestfallen, hahren." Solas bristled slightly at the words. He hated being called that. He wasn't that old. Well, compared to a ancient elf at least. Here he had a good ten years on Lavellan. "I'm sure you will survive...Da'len."  
Lavellan makes a courtly bow. "Now I must go and heal my wounded pride." and left. Solas tries to wipe the grin off his face. It was harmless flirting. Lavellan did it with everyone (except Cole and Sera of course).

It meant nothing. 

The next day they traveled to the Western Approach. Travelling now in an old ruin overrun with darkspawn and former Venatoris. "Bloody darkspawn." Lavellan mutters after a new attack. "Where is this hole they are crawling out of?" He fixes his eyes on Blackwall. "I-It's not too far." Solas leaned against his staff next to Cole. "Don't prod that Cole." A sudden deep rumbled causes him to loose his balance. 

"What was that?"

"Didn't sound like no Darkspawn to me."

"Wonderful," Lavellan says helping Solas up. The magic on his hand tickling against Solas' bare arm. "Something Not-Darkspawn. Just what my day needed. It's brighter already!"

"But it's the same?" Cole asks.

"Yes Cole." Lavellan says. "Sarcasm."

They do eventually find the tunnel the Darkspawn crawl out of and promptly close it as another loud rumble is heard. "I bet it's that dragon Bull's been hollering about." Blackwall states. 

"We are not fighting a dragon." Solas states back. 

"Not yet." The Inquisitor counters and Solas sighs. "Worry not, my moon and stars. I won't throw you helplessly into a dragon's maw today." Lavellan winks and Solas sighs again. 

After finding and defeating the source of said noise, A giant, because of course it would be a giant. They made camp. Blackwall was tending the fire and roasting the beef as the Inquisistor sat and pricked at the Mark. "Does it bother you?" Solas asks, sitting next to him. Lavellan furrows his brows. "It ... buzzes."  
"Buzzes?" Solas takes him in hand, moving a thumb over the Mark. The familiar energy prickling his skin. 

"It pulls and moves. Silent, loudly, iridesent. What was her name? Shaking where it shouldn't." Cole says.

"Yes. Something like that, Cole."

Solas presses down feeling the Inquisistor's hand twitch. "You did close many rifts today. It might be...overworked perhaps?"

"You are a beautiful sight." 

Solas sputters, ears going hot. "What?"

"What?" Lavellan repeats, turning to look at him. Did he really want him to repeat it? "He meant the cow." Cole unhelpfully adds. "What?" Solas says again. Blackwall takes the beef off the fire. Oh, of course. Solas looks back at the Inquisitor's hand feeling awkward. "Don't worry Solas, you are pretty too."

That didn't help.


	2. If you make a little noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing is better with two people.

"Mahanon."

Solas let the words set in his mouth before speaking. Ma Ha Non. "Yes, love?" Came the reply. Mahanon lowered his book and swung his legs back down to the floor to sit on the couch like a normal person. Solas looked at him.

"I don't have anything on my face, do I?"

"No. I was just thinking-"

"Oh dear!"

A soft glare from Solas. "-Thinking that perhaps you are shirking your duties as Inquisitor." Mahanon stood up and languidly walked over to him. "Is that so? Whyever would you think that?" Solas folds his arms, tapping his elbow. "Perhaps because you came here to hide from Josephine?" Lavellan smiled, gold eyes sparkling. He placed a hand on his heart, dramatically. "Oh, you have found me out! Whatever shall I do?" He flopped back onto the couch, other hand pressed to his brow.

"Mahanon." A little sterner this time.

"Yes, I am avoiding her. They keep wanting measurements and tryings on for my clothes for the Winter Palace. I have been pricked no less then twenty times." Solas chuckled. "That many?" Mahanon sat up on the couch. "Not to mention the dancing. Ghilan'nain balls." He added quietly after. Solas blinked.  
"You don't enjoy dancing?"

"Do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do enjoy dancing." Now it was time for Lavellan to blink. "Really?" Solas nods, taking one of his brushes to clean. Mahanon levels his gaze at him and Solas knows he is studiying him. "A bit of a strange thing to do, as a Hedge Mage." He says after a moments silence. "You think so?" Solas puts down the brush and picks up another. "Where did you learn it?" Oh, back in Arlathan. There was huge extravagant balls that put Orlais to shame. Dancing was necessary. Instead Solas says, "My travels."  
"In the Fade?" Lavellan adds.

Solas nods.

"Naturally." But Mahanon doesn't sound the least bit convinced. "Well then, dance with me Solas?" He stands, reaching his hand out. Solas stares at it. "Now?" Lavellan smiles. "I could at least show you what I've learned."   
  
Solas takes his hand.   


They dance to an invisible tune that seems like only they know. Lavellan stumbles at parts but Solas makes up for it. "I'm impressed. They've taught you well." Solas dips him and Mahanon seems to gasp. "You're beautiful." Solas hands twitch to let go but he pulls him back up. Mahanon takes the lead. "And I am impressed the Fade has taught you well." His earlier statement being ignored by Solas. "Like you've done this before." Solas looks Lavellan in the eyes. "And if I had?"  
  
"An elf of many talents, it would seem."  
  
"So it does."  
  
Lavellan dips Solas. "What other secrets do you hide?" A quirk comes to Solas's lips. "Plenty." Mahanon lifts him back up, pulling him a bit closer and pressing cheek to cheek. "I intend to find them all out." A thrill goes through Solas as they part and bow. 

"I hope you do."


End file.
